Love in London
by IrishSpartan
Summary: Shay O'Connell had just moved to London from her homeland Ireland. When she and her friend Jilllian meet Dan and Phil, will the universe implode? Most likely not. More likely romance will unfold. Rated K for swearing, may be changed to T later.
1. Chapter 1

Danisnotonfire OC Fanfic

**AN: I'M BAAAAAACK! 'Sup guys! I missed you in the 10 minutes since I ended my other story. I'm so excited for my new story! Oh my glob! Here we go! (Btw this story is dedicated to the 7 of you that followed, 6 of you that faved, and the 3 of you that reviewed)**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: do you think I need a disclaimer for this story? I don't think anyone owns Dan and Phil other than Dan and Phil themselves.**

**Shay's POV**

I hopped out of the taxi and went around the back to get my luggage. The cabbie helped me carry it all to the door of my new flat. After nodding my thanks, he got in his cab and sped away. I pulled my keys out of my pocket, giddy with excitement. I had finally, finally, _finally_ moved to London from Dublin. I took the lift up and opened the door.

The flat was gorgeous! It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. There was already a giant flat screen on the wall. _Must belong to my flatmate_ I though. "Hello?" I called out.

"In here!" called a voice that must belong to my flatmate Jillian. I walked into the bedroom after putting my things down in my room. There was a girl sitting on the bed. She had shoulder-length blond hair, blue eyes, and a button nose. She saw me and shot up. "You must be Shay. I love your youtube channel," she said, reffering to my channel, SuperShay.

"Indeed I am," I said in my thick Irish accent.

"Great to meet you!"

"I could say the same. Your channel JackedUpJillian is awesome!"

"Thanks! I have a few quick questions. Are you a particularly messy person?"

"Yes. I'll try to keep it in my room," I said. My mum had always yelled at me for leaving messes everywhere.

"It's totally cool. I hate neat freaks. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Sick Puppies, Fall Out Boy, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Ed Sheeran, Daft Punk, that sort of thing."

"Thank _god_," Jillian said dramatically. I laughed. "No I'm serious. My last flatshare only listened to Justin Bieber, One Direction, Carly Rae Jepsen, etc. It got so bad I had to kick her out."

"Oh that sucks. Don't worry. I like metal. But I'll let you in on a secret. I listen to One Direction every once in a while. But _shh!_"

Jillian laughed. "No worries. Just keep it in headphones. Wanna go into town?"

I nodded. "You can give me the grand tour of London. D'you mind if I vlog it? I promised everyone a day in the life on my first day in London."

Jillian nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah! I would love to be in one of your videos!"

"All right. Well Jillian, let's get going then, yeah?"

"Call me Jill. And hell yes! Watch out London, Jillian Southers and… what's your last name?"

I immediately knew where she was going. "It's O'Connell."

"Oooo very Irish."

I grinned. Then at the same time we yelled "WATCH OUT LONDON! JILLIAN SOUTHERS AND SHAY O'CONNELL ARE HERE TO FUCK SHIT UP!"

We ran to the lifts and got into one. On the ride down, Jill told me that danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil both lived in this building, but had never seen them. She was very sad about it.

When we got to the street, she asked me where I wanted to go first. "The London Eye!" I shouted. She laughed and began to flag down a cab but I stopped her. She looked at me, confused, but then I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a piercing whistle. A cab stopped almost immediately. Jill looked impressed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad, before he died."

"Oh that's right. He died in the war didn't he?"

I nodded. We got in the cab and I pulled out my camera. "Top o' the mornin' Internet!" I exclaimed. "It's my first day in London, and guess who my flatmate is? JackedUpJillian!" I turned the camera to her.

"What up Internet? It's me JackedUpJillian here with my new bestie SuperShay! Now I know you all want my usual fashion deduction. Is that ok?"

"Totally," I said smiling. This was a great first day in London.

"Ok it seems that Shay is wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans, a green shirt, a red and blue plaid shirt, and a camo scarf. She doesn't appear to be wearing any make-up, but she never does. Interesting green-ness in her hair, and her eyes are transfixing as usual."

"Ok that's enough. I don't think the internet wants to listen to you go on about my eyes _cara_" I told her.

"Is _cara_ an insult?"

"No dum-dum. It means friend. Hey look! We're here!"

We paid the cabbie and ran to get in line. I held the camera out in front of me. "Here we go internet! Up the London Eye we go."

Jillian came back from talking to a guard. "The guard said it's going to be a 20 minute wait."

I sighed in disappointment. "Well guys, looks like you're going to have to take a nap while we wait. I promise to wake you up when we get on the wheel!" I shut my camera off.

"So what do you want to do for 20 minutes?"

**Hey guys. So I know that Dan hasn't met Shay yet, but he will in the next chapter, I promise. I have their whole meeting planned out. In the meantime, R&R! Remember, the review button does in fact exist, but most people choose to ignore it. But it's there. I promise you. **

** Love,  
IrishSpartan**


	2. Chapter 2

Danisnotonfire OC Fanfic: Love in London

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but I've been super busy. Lame excuse I know. But I'm here now, so let's get this party rolling!**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics, songs, or any products otherwise mentioned in this story**

**Dan's POV**

I heard a knock on my door and I knew that today would be the day Phil filmed a day in our lives: London edition. I let out a groggy "hello?" and Phil walked in the room with a camera.

I laughed. "Well that's ominous."

"Good morning!"

"Hi. Is this the day? The day in our lives?" I asked.

"Yeah. Say hi to the internet!"

I waved at the camera. "Hello to the whole internet, looking at me in my bed." I put my hand in front of the camera. "Stop."

"Do you want cereal?" Phil asked me.

"What cereal do we have?"

"The choices are Lucky Charms or Bran," was his response.

"So we have the most healthy cereal versus the least healthy cereal that's ever existed."

"What will he choose?" asked Phil waving the camera in front of my face.

I laughed. "Lucky Charms!"

"Woo!" Phil said. And left the room. I put on a pair of sweatpants and my space llama shirt and followed him out.

I opened up my laptop and opened tumblr."And Dan has already assumed the browsing position," I heard Phil say next to me.

"I have. I am on tumblr and here I will remain for the next fourteen hours."

"What's that?"

"That is a llama made out of multiple copies of my face."

Phil turned to the camera. "Great British Bake-Off!" he sang.

"Yeah that's right. Me and Phil are so cool, we get up in the morning to watch baking programs!" I proceeded to eat my cereal, only to have Phil shove his camera in my face again.

"Mm!"

"It's a chemical disaster! And now it is inside me," I said, reffering to the green 'marshmallow' that was currently residing on my spoon.

We then went through this whole spiel where Phil tried to put a cat sticker on my MacBook and I wouldn't let him, so he put it on my arm instead. After that whole thing, Phil and I parted ways to get ready for the day.

I was at my piano, when I noticed something. I groaned. "Are you kidding me? Are you

actually—Phil?" I asked.

Phil, who was sitting on his bed combing his hair, turned. "What?"

"Did you out a cat sticker on my piano?"

"It improves it!" was his response.

"It did not improve it!"

We went through another thing where Phil told me not to wear my leather shirt because it might offend people. I decided on my monkey shirt. **(AN: I'm not sure if it's a monkey or what, but if you guys have seen A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil in London, you'll know which one I'm talking about)**

We walked down the stairs and out the door. A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil in London had begun!

**Shay's POV**

We hopped off the Eye. "That was awesome!" I shouted into my camera.

Jill laughed. "Where to next?" she asked.

"Why don't we take the tube to Piccadilly Circus?" I asked. I needed to get some stuff for my room because I had to leave most of it behind. Fortunately though, I did get to bring my Captain America wall sticker, along with the rest of my Avengers stuff. I was so obsessed with the Avengers it's actually kind of scary.

Jill nodded. "Off to Piccadilly Circus we go!"

We got on the tube and I proceeded to pull out my phone and read fanfictions. "What are you doing?" I looked up to see Jill holding my camera.

"I'm reading fanfictions. I feel like my Spartans (It's what I call my fans) and the Danosaurs can't decide whether or not the ship Dan with me or Dan with Phil and it's very amusing. Listen." I proceeded to read some of the reviews to her. "Your story's great, but Phan=OTP!"  
"Idiot! Day 5ever!"

Jill cracked up. "So they argue about this over fanfiction reviews?"

"Yup."

"That's priceless!"

I snatched my camera back and turned it to face myself. "Hear that Day and/or Phan authors and shippers? JackedUpJillian thinks you guys arguing over which ship is better is priceless! But in all honesty, people are entitled to their opinions. No one is an idiot or a shithead for thinking that Phan is better that Day or vice versa. Kapeech?"

"This is our stop."

We hopped off the tube and walked to Piccadilly. We walked around window shopping, and then I saw it. A shop called Tokyo Toys. I grabbed Jill by the wrist and dragged her in. We then proceeded to spend the next 30 minutes there before Jill made me leave. I got several stuffed pokemon to replace my old ones that I had to leave behind and all the seasons of Death Note because I hadn't seen it yet (well actually Jill got it for me. She said it was a welcome to London gift.) We walked around some more and then left and went to China Town.

We were at the entrance when I heard familiar voices.

"dananana now, dananana bow!"

"Was that racist?"

"Yes."

"We didn't mean for it to be!"

I looked over and holy shit. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil were standing five feet away from us. I didn't tell Jill because I knew she would freak and scare the poor boys. We got bubble tea and walked around, looking at the shops. Then I accidentally crashed into someone and they spilled their drink on me.

"Ah shit!" I cried at the same time as the person who I just walked into. I looked up and almost fainted. Sweet baby Jesus Danisnotonfire just spilled his bubble tea all over me.

***overly dramatic gasp* They meet at last!** **Heh. Silly Dan. Watch where you're going! *claps hands* Listen up peoples! I am making a new rule. The next chapter shall not be posted until there are at least five reviews. Or until I feel mean and update anyway. BUT the latter is not likely to happen because I do not cave easily. So, recap. The review button exists and no more chapters shall be posted until there are at least five reviews up. OH! Almost forgot. **_**Massive**_** shoutout to Ruthaahl for being the first person to review! Invisible waffles for you my friend!**

** Love,**

** IrishSpartan**


	3. Chapter 3

Danisnotonfire OC Fanfic: Love in London

**AN: Ok so I know that this is during August, but I'm changing it so it's around Christmas. Relax about it! (RDJ hugs if you get that reference!) Commence chapter three!**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter**

**Shay's POV**

I tried really hard not to hyperventilate. Dan Motherfucking _Howell _had just bumped into me and spilled his bubble tea all over me. I looked over at Jill and she was fangirling all over the place. Dan and Phil were just laughing. "Would you two like hugs?" I nodded, unable to speak, while Jill screamed "YES!" So here I am. Being hugged two of my YouTube idols. Hot damn.

**Dan's POV**

Well this was interesting. I was hugging SuperShay and JackedUpJillian, two of my favorite YouTubers. I felt really bad about spilling my bubble tea all over Shay's Lumineers shirt. I looked at her to tell her how sorry I was. Big mistake. The minute I looked into her one blue eye and one silver eye, I was a goner. I mean, I had had a huge crush on her ever since I first saw her on YouTube and here I was actually meeting her. I realized she was looking at me strangely. I cleared my throat, my ears turning red. "Um, I'm really sorry Shay." The look on her face was a mix of complete and utter panic and delight.

"How do you know my name?"

"Phil and I watch your YouTube channel."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh ok."

"Yeah we watch Jill's channel too," Phil added.

"Well, Jill and I best be off. We have to hit the shops, seeing as I just moved here and I need new stuff. Including all the Avengers-related things I can find. And I need some new clothes," she said, gesturing to her now bubble-tea covered shirt. I blushed. "Anyway, _beannacht_."

Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Irish for goodbye," she said. Ah. That explained the thick Irish accent.

She and Jill turned and walked off. Phil elbowed my side. "Hey Dan. Shay was nice huh?"

"Shut up Phil."

**Shay's POV**

Jill was all over the place, squealing like a little girl. "I can't believe we just ran into Dan and Phil! In your case literally."

I grinned. "Shame about my shirt though."

"Girl who cares! If anything, you should frame it."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a shirt with bubble tea all over it. I'm gonna wash it. I turned to my camera. "Spartans, you have just witnessed the meeting of SuperShay and Danisnotonfire!"

Jill shoved her face in the frame. "I think Shay wants to be friends! Maybe even a little more than friends!"

I turned bright red. "Shut up or I will cut you," I growled. "You're one to talk," I added. "What was that with you and phil?"

She turned even more red than I did.

**~Time Skip~**

We were back at my flat when Jill asked me why I never told the internet my last name like Dan, Phil, and essentially every other YouTuber.

"It's a long story and I really shouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" she asked.

I sighed in frustration. "It could endanger your life."

"SHAY O'CON-!"

She didn't even finish her sentence before I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm sorry, but what do you do, why won't you tell anyone besides me your last name, and more importantly, _why will telling me endanger my life?_"

I got up and started looking around the room. "What are you looking for?"

"Bugs."

"Why would our flat be bugged?"

"I'll tell you, but you _cannot_ tell anyone. Do you understand?"

She nodded nervously.

"My dad was never in the army. He worked for the Irish Secret Service G2. So do I. He was killed by the Russian Mafia on assignment. I know everything he did and I'm carrying out his assignment. I only agreed to it on the condition that they let me move to London to get away from the memories that I left in Ireland. The minute I finish this assignment, I'm being transferred to MI6. Telling you anything about myself would put you in danger. I never should have done a flatshare, but I wanted some normal friends. You need to be careful. The Russians are out to get me. I'll try to protect you, but there's only so much I can do."

"Well then. What can you do?"

I showed her my armory of knives, guns, and arrows. Her jaw hit the floor. "How's your accuracy?" In response, I pulled out my bow, knocked an arrow, and aimed. I let the arrow fly and it embedded itself in the wall. She looked at me like _you hit the wall. Good job._ I walked over, pulled out the arrow, and showed the head to her. On it was a fly, but not the whole fly. Only it's wings were speared. I pulled it off and crushed it under my boot. She looked at me in shock. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Never _ever_ ask me to cook unless it's microwave. I'll blow up the kitchen. That actually happened once."

"Ok no cooking for you."

"Also, if you ask me to speak in public, I'll probably throw up."

"Ok no public speaking either."

"Yeah. Hey did you get the mail?"

"Yeah. Here."

I looked through it. Junk mail, junk mail, junk mai—holy shit that is the seal of the queen of England. I showed it to Jill in stunned silence. "OPEN IT!" she yelled in excitement.

I ripped it open and read aloud. "Dear Miss Shay O'Connell, you have been cordially invited by Her Majesty the Queen to a Christmas masquerade ball at Buckingham Palace on the 24th of December at 7:00 pm to midnight. You have been asked to perform live for the guests. You will perform one song of your choosing and one classical piece. You may bring one guest. Dress: Men will wear tuxedos women will wear formal dresses. Masks are required." **(AN: Idk if this is really how a royal invitiation would be written, I'm just guessing.)**

"Oh my god!" squealed Jill.

"Oh my Chuck!" I yelled back. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Hell yeah! Ok, the 24 is in a month, so we need to schedule hair and make-up appointments and buy dresses! Wait was the invite asking you to sing?"

I cursed in Irish. "The director must have blabbed."

"Huh. Anyway, where are we going to get the money for decent dresses?"

"Well, being in the Irish secret service has its perks. Like a decent pay."

She smiled and clapped her hands. I felt something poking at my wrist, under my bracelet. I pulled it out to find a number written on it in an untidy scrawl, as if it had been written in a hurry. _Dan. _I looked over at Jill to find her nearly passed out with glee. "Did Phil give you his?" I asked holding up Dan's number. She nodded. I whipped out my phone and compsed a quick text to Dan and she was texting Phil.

**Dan's POV**

_Is she going to call me? Is she going to text me? Did it fall out of her bracelet? I knew I should have put it somewhere else!_ I was panicking that Shay hadn't gotten my number when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened the text, fingers shaking. It was from an unlisted, unkown number.

**Person: **Is this Dan?

**Me: **Yes. Is this Shay?

**Person: **Yuss

**Me:** My number didn't fall out!

**Shay:** Very clever that was, putting it in my bracelet

**Me: **Heh.

**Shay: **Ok well I just wanted to make sure that this was your number. G'night!

**Me: **Night!

"Did Shay text you?"

"Yep! What about you? Did Jill text you?"

"Yeah! Also, I have the mail. There's a letter from the Queen!"

"Oh it's probably an invitation to the masquerade. My aunt told me. Wanna come? It's on Christmas Eve." **(AN: In this, Dan's aunt is kind of like Mycroft in that she works for the British Government. She is very high up and has met the Queen several times)**

"Sure."

"Ok. It's in a month and we'll need tuxes and masks."

"Got it. Night Dan."

"Night Phil."

**What's this! Shay works for G2 and is about to be transferred to MI6? And she can _sing?_ I know that I said I wasn't gonna update until I had five reviews, but I was bored. Remember, the review button _does_ infact exist and reviews make me update faster!**

**Love,  
**

**IrishSpartan**


End file.
